rune_scapefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Moduł:TimeAgo
-- -- Implements -- local p = {} local yesno = require( 'Module:Yesno' ) -- assumes 31 days in a month (might need tweaking?) -- assumes 365.25 days in a year to account for leap years local convert = {60, 3600, 86400, 604800, 2678400, 31557600} -- used to convert units to magnitudes local magnitudes = { years = 6, months = 5, weeks = 4, days = 3, hours = 2, minutes = 1, seconds = 0 } -- units to append to time diff local units = { {'second', 'seconds', 'second\'s', 'seconds\''}, {'minute', 'minutes', 'minute\'s', 'minutes\''}, {'hour', 'hours', 'hour\'s', 'hours\''}, {'day', 'days', 'day\'s', 'days\''}, {'week', 'weeks', 'week\'s', 'weeks\''}, {'month', 'months', 'month\'s', 'months\''}, {'year', 'years', 'year\'s', 'years\''} } -- -- Converts the input values to the returned string -- local function core( diff, abs_diff, magnitude, ago ) local num = math.floor( abs_diff ) local unit = 1 local plural = 1 if magnitude > 0 then num = math.floor( abs_diff / convertmagnitude ) end if abs_diff > 1 or abs_diff 0 then plural = plural + 1 end if diff >= 0 then ago = ago or 'ago' else plural = plural + 2 ago = 'time' end return num .. ' ' .. units+ 1plural .. ' ' .. ago end -- -- Compares arg1 to arg2 and returns the larger number -- local function max_( arg1, arg2 ) if arg1 > arg2 then return arg1 end return arg2 end -- -- Wrapper for use through #invoke -- function p.ago( frame ) return p._ago( frame:getParent().args ) end -- -- Validates arguments and converts them to something that can be process by core -- -- @param args1 {str} time string -- @param args.magnitude {str} (optional) override the output time's units -- @param args.min_magnitude {str} (optional) require a minimum unit for the output time -- @param args.ago {str} (optional) Replace 'ago' with a different string -- only used for times in the past -- @param args.purge {str} (optional) add a purge link to the end of the resulting string -- will not work when testing from debug console -- function p._ago( args ) local lang = mw.language.getContentLanguage() local frame = mw.getCurrentFrame() local cur_time = lang:formatDate( 'U' ) -- check time argument is a valid time string local no_err, time = pcall( lang.formatDate, lang, 'U', args1 ) if not no_err then return 'Error: first parameter cannot be parsed as a date or time.' end -- calculate time diff in seconds local diff = cur_time - time local abs_diff = math.abs( diff ) -- calculate magnitude local auto = 0 local min_ = -1 if args.magnitude then -- use the specified magnitude min_ = magnitudesargs.magnitude ) else -- use the specified minimum magnitude -- will only be used if it's higher than the auto-detected magnitude calculated below if args.min_magnitude then min_ = magnitudesargs.min_magnitude ) end -- auto detects the magnitude to be used -- multiples by two as it's preferred to have something like 43 hours instead of 2 days for i = 1, 6 do if math.floor( abs_diff / ( converti * 2 ) ) > 0 then auto = auto + 1 else break end end -- for some reason the original template didn't detect weeks, using days instead -- so preserve that behaviour here if auto 4 then auto = 3 end end magnitude = max_( auto, min_ ) local ret = core( diff, abs_diff, magnitude, args.ago ) if yesno( args.purge ) then -- @todo use mw.title for this ret = ret .. ' (.. frame:preprocess( ' |action=purge}}' ) .. ' update)' end return ret end return p